Talk:Dark Mecha God/@comment-80.8.189.225-20150702011224/@comment-5551215-20150706143708
Sorry, I forgot that friend units make a major difference, plus I forgot about Elmedia's LS. :) Since you have 7* Feeva and Kira as friend leads, I'd recommend using Elmedia as your lead (she gives everyone more health that way) and use your Feeva as a sub-unit. Elmedia works with either of those and you won't necessarily need double Feeva leads. If you take Kira, bring Zellha, that way you get more use out of his LS and another light element advantage. Hopefully Elmedia's LS will be enough to keep all three alive. At the very least, if it is a 7* Kira, he should be beefy enough to handle it. Definitely bring Oulu no matter what and unlock his SBB, so he can increase the team's defense. Kira increases the crit rate chance, so you won't need anyone else for that. You could try your 6* Feeva with Kira's LS, and the damage output might be enough, but it's not going to be a short battle regardless. The mecha gods have a fair amount of health to go through for anything but an all 7* team. I'm not sure double Feeva is wise, because I'm not sure how durable everyone would be, but you could try that and see how it goes. Make sure the 7* Feeva goes after yours, so her higher buff is the one left in place. If your friend has a 6* Feeva, I really wouldn't try double Feeva's. The BB generation could be insane enough to get you through it, but because there's only one opponent at the end, it might not be enough. If you had a Kikuri, Diana, Medina, or Lily Matah friend, that would be better with your Feeva or as a good replacement for Feeva's LS, and then use Elmedia for durability. Also, if Oulu has his SBB available and Feeva only has her BB available, use him after Feeva, since her BB boosts def and his def boost is bigger. Admittedly, I think that'll be a rare situation, since ideally you'll be using Oulu every turn and he's more likely to have his BB than SBB ready. (If his BB is ready, use it, use it, use it!) For the fifth unit, I'm honestly not sure who to suggest. Kuhla still seems like a good option, and it'll be easier to get the cost up for her than for Belfura. I'm just not sure how useful Mifune, Hadaron, or Lunaris would be. Kuhla has one more hit than Lunaris and fills up the BB gauge, but I'll be honest. I didn't go to the effort of hunting down their complete stats. I think Reddit for instance has info on the power boost of a unit's BB, like what the actual code is for it and how powerful the bonus is from their BB, plus the actual drop checks and stuff like that. Though, being 5*s, I don't know if that'll help. I think they usually keep records of the 6*s info. You can look into all of that if you want a better idea of who to put in the team. Don't worry about Rigness for this particular dungeon; he can wait. You should level him up anyway, just because he and Vargas are your only other units that go up to 7* and his SBB attack would be useful for facing some of the other mecha gods. And it's good to have other options. Oulu is going to get a 7* sometime soon, but I don't know know when. P.S. if you ever get Selena, definitely take her up to 7*s. She's one of the best from her batch, especially when she gets Lexida. ;)